


what's a conkus?

by natashaisaloser (orphan_account)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DBH, Established Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/natashaisaloser
Summary: jericrew + hank, connor, nines on twittera conkus fic!
Relationships: Connor & North (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor, Markus & North (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 182





	1. Chapter 1

**connor !** _@connork800_

why are dogs so perfect i cannot understand

> **oye markus** _@revolutionmarkus_  
>  there are so many perfect things and dogs are defo one of them
> 
> **west** _@beanienorth_  
>  @revolutionmarkus wise
> 
> **hank anderson** _@hankandersondpd_  
>  @revolutionmarkus ? my son knows the deviant leader?? bye-
> 
> **stan connor** _@ishipconkus_  
>  conkus kinda confirmed bye y'all im finna combust
> 
> **connor !** _@connork800_  
>  @ishipconkus what's a conkus?

**nines am cry** _@ninesrk900_  
connor did not just ask what a conkus is  
RT " **connor !** _@connork800_  
what's a conkus?"

> **connor !** _@connork800_  
>  no but what is it tho
> 
> **oye markus** _@revolutionmarkus_  
>  @connork800 i have no clue you're not alone bro
> 
> **hella gay** _@deviantboys_  
>  @connork800 @revolutionmarkus i think markus just pulled a "i know i called you bro but im in love with you"
> 
> **stan connor** _@ishipconkus_  
>  @deviantboys oh my god he fr did 

**oye markus** _@revolutionmarkus_  
i was just playing piano and look who decided to show up :)  
[image of connor in the doorway with a wide smile and his phone out, the picture was taken on markus' phone while he was still sitting at the piano]

 **connor !** _@connork800_  
he plays piano really well :)  
[image of markus sitting at the piano with a grin and his phone out, picture taken on connor's phone from where he was standing in the doorway]

> **appreciate markus** _@markuslover_  
>  connor went to markus' house and the first thing they decide to do is capture each other's smiles BYE I CANT THIS IS TOO CUTE
> 
> **what is life** _@connorskneecaps_  
>  why are they using phones if they can take pictures with their leds 

**oye markus** _@revolutionmarkus_  
@connork800 i can teach you something if you'd like?

> **connor !** _@connork800_  
>  @revolutionmarkus that'd be great thank you :D 

**stan connor** _@ishipconkus_  
@markuslover look at this bro.,, i think im crying tears of joy  
[screen shot of the tweets]

 **oye markus** _@revolutionmarkus_  
i used my led to take this  
[a picture of his hands over connors, helping him play certain keys]

 **west** _@beanienorth_  
gross.  
[picture taken from afar of connor sitting on markus' lap at the piano as markus taught him how to play]

> **nines am cry** _ninesrk900_  
>  uhh @hankandersondpd are you seeing this shit?? markus get your hands off my brother rn 
> 
> **hank** _@hankandersondpd_  
>  @ninesrk900 @revolutionmarkus markus i will beat your fucking ass, dont do anything to connor
> 
> **west** _@beanienorth_  
>  @hankandersondpd amen to that go fuck his rebel boy bitchass up 

**oye markus** _@revolutionmarkus_  
its not gay if you say no homo  
[its connor's face looking over his shoulder and back at markus with a cute smile and lightly blue cheeks, markus took it with his led and connor was still on his lap at the piano]

> **connor !** _@connork800_  
>  @revolutionmarkus no homo? but you've been to my house before markus :/
> 
> **nines am crying** _@ninesrk900_  
>  @revolutionmarkus @connork800 LMAO BYE "YOUVE BEEN TO MY HOUSE BFEORE" I GENUINELY THINK IM PISSING MYSELF


	2. mcexcuse me bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i was supposed to delete this but ahh why not keep it ig it’s kinda fun to write

**connor is oblivious** _@connork800_  
hi i think i’m a homosexual ?

> **connor is oblivious** _@connork800_  
>  @connork800 huh wait who changed my name  
>  **nines am piss pant** _@ninesrk900_  
>  @connork800 lol defo wasn’t me 😳  
>  **connor is oblivious** _@connork800_  
>  @ninesrk900 ʜᴏʷ ᵈᴀʳᵉ ʸᴏᴜ ᵈᵉᴛᴇᴄᵗⁱᴠᵉ ᴅɪᵃᴢ ⁱ ᵃᴍ ʸᴏᵘʀ sᴜᵖᵉʀⁱᵒʀ ᵒғғɪᶜᵉʀ !!!  
>  **coffee man** _@gavinweed420_  
>  @connork800 @ninesrk900 @elijahkamski elijah why can’t we be like this  
>  **cyberlife’s bitch** _@elijahkamski_  
>  because fuck you that’s why 

**go de-markus** _@revolutionmarkus_  
twitter wildin’  
[screenshot of the tweet conversation between nines, connor, elijah and gavin]

> **nines am piss pant** _@ninesrk900_  
>  @revolutionmarkus shut the fuck up your name is a dead tiktok meme  
>  **go de-markus** _@revolutionmarkus_  
>  @ninesrk900 you shut the fuck up, your name literally openly tells the public you piss yourself

**connor is NOT oblivious** _@connork800_  
hi i changed my username and i made a groundbreaking discovery!! i have two dads i am the ultimate gay @hankandersondpd @elijahkamski  
[picture of hank and elijah kamski side by side]

> **cyberlife’s bitch** _@elijahkamski_  
>  if hank is your adoptive father doesn’t that mean i give all my parental rights that concern you and shit to hank ??  
>  **done with my kids shit** _@hankandersondpd_  
>  @elijahkamski @connork800 elijah has a point  
>  **connor want gay** _@connork800_  
>  @elijahkamski @hankandersondpd aw but i wanted two dads ,, fuck you anyways , hetero bitches 🤢🤢 

**nines am piss pant** _@ninesrk900_  
please save connor he’s scaring me  
[a time lapse of connor angrily making rainbow cake]

> **conkus=real** _@ishipconkus_  
>  oh no he’s unleashing the gay god forbid

**go de-markus** _@revolutionmarkus_  
@connork800 hey since we’re both gay u wanna,,, let me hit it? 😳 owo

> **connor want gay** _@connork800_  
>  @revolutionmarkus [reposted meme of several people are typing on discord]  
>  **connor want gay** _@connork800_  
>  @revolutionmarkus but in all honesty i’m down let me just finish baking my gayke (cake+gay)

**markus is scared** _@revolutionmarkus_  
STOP DMING ME IM SORRY PLEASE DONT kiLL ME FUCK  
[screenshot of his dms filled with threats from hank, nines, elijah, somehow even gavin about connor and his ‘purity’]

> **connor want gay** _@connork800_  
>  ffs y’all are acting like markus never hit it before  
>  **connor gay panik** _@connork800_  
>  wait shit i wasn’t supposed to say that was i

**markus die** _@revolutionmarkus_  
CONNOR IM CRYINF PLS UR PADRE IS KNOCKING LOUDLY ON MY DOOR IM SORRY MR ANDERSON I DIDNT MEAN TO PLS DONT KILL ME IM STILL YOUNG !1!1!!1!22

> **markus die** _@revolutionmarkus_  
>  OH FUCK IS THAT NINES TOO!? IM SORRY PLEASE I DIDNT MEAN TO  
>  **hank anderson** _@hankandersondpd_  
>  DIDNT MEAN TO STICK YOUR DICK UP MY SONS ASS??? GET OUT HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT FACE ME LIKE A MAN 

**connor is laffing** _@connork800_  
as shakespeare once said, ‘i just sit back and observe 😌💅’ 


	3. Chapter 3

**connor beep** _@connork800_  
wait wait what do you MEAN i’m a twink WHAT DOES THAT MEAAAAAAAn

> **nines am boop** _@ninesrk900_  
>  @connork800 haha lmao,,
> 
> **fuck them kids** _@hankandersondpd_  
>  @connork800 haha lmao,,
> 
> **west** _@beanienorth_  
>  @connork800 haha lmao,,
> 
> **roboking type shit** _@revolutionmarkus_  
>  @connork800 haha lmak,,
> 
> **roboking type shit** _@revolutionmarkus_  
>  @connork800 lmao** FUCK 

**roboking type shit** _@revolutionmarkus_  
busted a nut so fat squidward forgot how to play clarinet

> **west** _@beanienorth_  
>  @revolutionmarkus please let me go i have a family to feed 
> 
> **roboking type shit** _@revolutionmarkus_  
>  @beanienorth florence nuttingale 
> 
> **connor beep** _@connork800_  
>  @revolutionmarkus isn’t it nightingale 
> 
> **roboking type shit** _@revolutionmarkus_  
>  @connork800 don’t talk to me anymore connor smh uncultured fuck
> 
> **connor beep** _@connork800_  
>  @revolutionmarkus shut the fuck up before i call nines 
> 
> **nines am boop** _@ninesrk900_  
>  @connork800 i am already here whore
> 
> **connor beep** _@connork800_  
>  @revolutionmarkus exactly markus stfu
> 
> **roboking type shit** _@revolutionmarkus_  
>  @connork800 absolutely not fuck you
> 
> **connor beep** _@connork800_  
>  @revolutionmarkus fuck you back
> 
> **roboking type shit** _@revolutionmarkus_  
>  @connork800 fuck you to the ends of the earth 
> 
> **west** _@beanienorth_  
>  @revolutionmarkus @connork800 get this fuckfest off my tl NOW 

**connor beep** _@connork800_  
psa FUCK MARKUS die they!! assassinate he

> **connor beep** _@connork800_  
>  @connork800 as markus’ best friend and bodyguard please do not kill he i am lov he
> 
> **connor beep** _@connork800_  
>  @connork800 my speech programs said malfunctioning noises 

**fuck them kids** _@hankandersondpd_  
i’m literally about to fucking combust

> **connor beep** _@connork800_  
>  @hankandersondpd context ?? 
> 
> **fuck them kids** _@hankandersondpd_  
>  @connork800 i’m literally about to fucking combust 

**suck my ass** _@gavinweed420_  
interior 🤩

> **connor beep** _@connork800_  
>  @gavinweed420 crocodile💅
> 
> **suck my ass** _@gavinweed420_  
>  @connork800 alligator 💃
> 
> **connor beep** _@connork800_  
>  @gavinweed420 i 🎺
> 
> **suck my ass** _@gavinweed420_  
>  @connork800 drive 🥁
> 
> **connor beep** _@connork800_  
>  @gavinweed420 a✨
> 
> **suck my ass** _@gavinweed420_  
>  @connork800 chevrolet 🙅♀️
> 
> **connor beep** _@connork800_  
>  @gavinweed420 movie 🧜♀️
> 
> **suck my ass** _@gavinweed420_  
>  @connork800 the-ater 🧚♀️ 

**roboking type shit** _@revolutionmarkus_  
i want to do that [screenshot of the tweets between gavin and connor]

> **connor beep** _@connork800_  
>  @revolutionmarkus ok i’ll start a song and you can continue 
> 
> **roboking type shit** _@revolutionmarkus_  
>  @connork800 ok
> 
> **connor beep** _@connork800_  
>  @revolutionmarkus music 🔫
> 
> **roboking type shit** _@revolutionmarkus_  
>  @connork800 make 🤠
> 
> **connor beep** _@connork800_  
>  @revolutionmarkus you 🚫
> 
> **roboking type shit** _@revolutionmarkus_  
>  @connork800 lose 🔪
> 
> **connor beep** _@connork800_  
>  @revolutionmarkus control 😭 

**fuck them kids** _@hankandersondpd_  
who is he and how did he get in my house  
[picture of connor on top of his bed doing a headstand with his arms folded across his stomach]

> **connor beep** _@connork800_  
>  @hankandersondpd you know i had to do it to em
> 
> **west** _@beanienorth_  
>  @hankandersondpd you know he had to do it to em
> 
> **roboking type shit** _@revolutionmarkus_  
>  @hankandersondpd you know he had to do it to em
> 
> **cyberlife’s bitch** _@elijahkamski_  
>  @hankandersondpd you know he had to do it to em
> 
> **nines am boop** _@ninesrk900_  
>  @hankandersondpd you know he had to do it to em
> 
> **suck my ass** _@gavinweed420_  
>  @hankandersondpd you know he had to do it to em
> 
> **josh !** _@jerichoejosh_  
>  @hankandersondpd you know he had to do it to em
> 
> **it’s simon bitch** _@simonpl600_  
>  @hankandersondpd you know he had to do it to em 

**fuck them kids** _@hankandersondpd_  
today was not fun dear diary i am going to go into an ethylic coma goodnight  
[screenshot of his tweet and all the replies]


End file.
